No Longer Kyoyama
by Kyoyama Daphne
Summary: The wedding of Anna and Yoh, Pairings are Obvious: Y&A T&H P&R HA&MAR L&M  please review!
1. Preparations

Chapter 1 – Preparations

"Wait wait! These would look way better on her!" squealed the blue haired Ainu, holding the pair of pearl earrings to the blond girl's ear. What do you think Tamao?" she asked. "Hmm, yes. They look much better than the other ones." said Tamao. "Okay then, Anna, put _these _on!" she said. She could barely stand in one place. Anna wondered what she would be like at her own wedding… "Fine" she complied and took the earring from her. She had to agree, they _did _look better. She frowned slightly as she gazed at the mirror. All of this seemed too much. _Why did I ever agree to let Pirika and Tamao dress me? _She thought in disdain. She had wanted a simple white dress, but they had gotten her…this; a shimmering white floor-length gown that was tight on the top, and flared out at her waist. It seemed to emanate a sort of pearly glow. It was pretty, sure. But she hadn't wanted them to go to so much trouble. The two girls seemed more excited than she was about her own wedding. "Now, what about her hair?" asked Pirika thoughtfully. Catching Anna's glare in the mirror, Tamao immediately backtracked. "Maybe we should let Ms. Anna decide…" she said. Anna huffed. "Can't I just leave it like this?" she asked catching one of her blond tresses and rubbing it between her fingers. "Well, I guess you could…" said Pirika somberly. Though she was too excited to stay sad, so she immediately found something else to do. "Okay then, makeup!" she said with a smirk. Anna sighed. There was nothing she could do about that… Pirika would kill her if she didn't oblige. Not that she could, but she didn't want to ruin the mood. So she reluctantly sank down into the low chair and closed her eyes. The two eager bridesmaids immediately ran to her and started to work. Anna just sat still. She had gone to her happy place. In her happy place, the whole wedding ceremony was over and done with. And they were alone. Just Yoh and her… _Anna Asakura _she thought fondly. It sounded so right, like it was meant to be. She snapped back into reality when she felt a brush on her eyelids. "Could you please not go overboard and turn me into a Barbie doll?" she said icily. "Oh don't worry Ms. Anna, will keep in natural." promised Tamao. "She won't be a Miss for long!" Pirika sang happily. Anna could almost see the smile on her face, even though her eyes were closed. "You better." she muttered under her breath. Tamao heard her and giggled. "What's so funny?" snapped Anna. "Oh nothing…" she sighed and refocused on the makeup. Anna sighed as well.

Suddenly, the door opened behind her. _Now who could this be? _she thought, and her unsaid question was immediately answered. "How my beautiful sister-in-law doing?" said a velvety voice. "Hao!" Anna's eyes flew open and she would have jumped up if it weren't for Pirika and Tamao's restraining hands. "Glad to see me sis-in-law?" he smirked. "What the hell are you doing here?" Anna growled through her teeth.

"Don't worry dear Anna, I'm not here to crash you wedding, Yoh invited me…"

"Yoh?" Anna said in disbelief.

"Yes Yoh, why so shocked?"

"Oh I don't know, because the last time I saw you, you were trying to kill us all!" Anna snapped sarcastically.

"Don't worry Anna, that was the past, and I've decided t bury it. It's all behind us now, I'm merely here to support my brother."

"Hmp" Anna said as she relaxed back into the chair. "That better be true Asakura" she snarled.

"Don't worry Anna, it is. Besides, Mari and Macchi would never let me do anything… hmm… bad. They respect Yoh too much."

"Mari and Macchi? As in the two goth girls that, Oh that's right! TRIED TO KILL US?" Anna said skeptically.

"But you never intended to hurt them, and spared their life, so they respect you both…"

"Hmph, what about the third little witch?"

"Oh, Kanna left with the others, we never heard of her again…"

Anna nodded and turned away. "I'll believe you for now, Hao." She said and looked at Pirika and Tamao. They nodded too and returned to her makeup, as Hao slipped away.

"Isn't it weird That Yoh-kun would invite Hao?" asked Tamao. Anna could tell she was worried. She was too.

"Yeah, it is. But he must have his reasons" she replied. Pirika didn't seem worried at all. She was too preoccupied with the work.

About half an hour had passed since the girls had started her makeup session. Anna has started to get really annoyed. "Isn't this enoght already?" she said through her teeth.

"Just one – more – touch" Pirika said as she and Tamao finished up. "Okay Ms. Anna. Open your eyes!" said Tamao excitedly. Anna slowly raised her eyelids. She gasped. "I-is it… t-too much?" asked Pirika. Anna suddenly smiled. "No it's perfect..." Her voice was… warm? Both girls stared at her in shock. "What?" she said. Her voice was colder now. They two girls smiled. They hurridly threw on their dresse and did their hair. Anna helped them get ready, to an extent. Her head was already spinning. There was only little time left now. She would be a misses in a matter of minutes.

A head poked in the room.

"Ladies, are you ready yet?"

"Almost master Mikihisa!" yelled Pirika from the other side of the room.

"Well, you better hurry up, the ceremony's about to start."

Pirika appeared from behind a couch, jumping up and down while trying to get her shoe on. Tamao and Anna were waiting at the door. Master Mikihisa held his arm out to Anna, and she placed her hand on it.

"Are you ready Anna?" he asked.

Anna just nodded, took a deep breath, and walked out the door.


	2. At the Alter

Chapter 2 – At the alter.

All heads turned as the bride became visible. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Graceful and elegant, with the face of an angel… The music picked up, and they began to walk down the aisle. The Asakura compound had been decorated with what seemed like thousands of white roses and ribbons. White satin bows were tied to windows and columns, and twinkling lights surrounded the house. The sun was about to set, and the sky was painted shades of orange and pink. The whole garden was luminous and bright, but among everything and everyone; Anna Kyoyama, soon to be Asakura shined brightest. The bouquet of white roses she had clutched in her delicate hands complemented the decorations. And the bright smile on her face seemed to make her sparkle. She barely noticed the faces of the many people sitting in the rows around her, for her eyes were locked on her ever smiling fiancé waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She wanted the music to be faster, she wanted to be closer to him, and the slow rhythm of the music almost seemed mocking. As it finally faded into the background, they reached the alter. Pirika and Tamao, who were walking behind Master Mikihisa and Anna, quickly took their seats in the front row. Tamao could see Keiko-sama wiping tears from her eyes, and a tiny tear escaped her eyes as well. Pirika was bursting with happiness, she had always loved weddings.

The wedding vows were simple, only one change had been made; they had asked for the line "till death do us part" to be removed, for they knew they would not part at death. Then the moment came; "Do you, Asakura Yoh, take Kyoyama Anna as your wife?" Yoh smiled lovingly at her. "I do." He said. "Do you, Kyoyama Anna, take Asakura Yoh as your husband?" When she spoke, her voice rang loud and clear. "I do!" Yoh's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas Morning. "Then I pronounce you, husband and wife!" The crowd erupted into cheers. Yoh didn't even wait for the priest to say "you may now kiss the bride" as her took Anna in his arms and bent his head towards her's. "I love you…" Anna whispered, and she didn't need an answer from Yoh. All she had to do was look in his eyes to see he loved her too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. He kissed her tenderly, adoringly. As the crowd broke into yet another cheer, they turned to face them. Anna flung her bouquet into the air and beemed at her…husband. The bouquet landed right on Pirika's lap. A perfect throw. She giggled, immediately her eyes searched for Ren. She found him looking at her. She smiled at him and waved the bouquet. Ren blushed furiously and turned away, Pirika could see him smiling to himself.

Yoh and Anna were hugged and congratulated by so many people, that they had lost track. Some of their friends from school, they're families (well, Yoh's family), and almost all of the shaman tournament contestants who had been on their side was there. Spirits were flying everywheremaking the garden seem even more crowded. "Yoh-dono" Amidamaru suddenly appeared behind him. "I would like to congratulate you and Lady Anna" he said in his deep voice. "Gee, thanks Amidamaru!" Yoh said cheerily, even Anna smiled. It seemed she would be smiling all throughout the wedding. Pirika ran up to the alter and hugged Anna. "Oh Anna! I'm so happy for you!" she squealed. Anna spotted her bouquet in her hands and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, yeah, it landed on my lap" she said, blushing slightly. Yoh started laughing. Pirika ran off to find Ren and for a couple of moments Anna and Yoh were left alone. "You threw it to her on purpose didn't you?" he said, still chuckling. "I thought she needed a little hope" said Anna with a smirk.

"Hey Yoh!" a familiar voice yelled. "Hey! Chocolove!" Yoh yelled back. Chocolove approached the alter with a huge smile on his face. "Wow, you guys make a really good _pear!_" he said while holding up a pear he had probably gotten from the buffet. Anna's eyes suddenly glinted with rage. _**SLAP!**_ Chocolove was on the floor at her feet. "S-sorry…" he stuttered. "I will NOT have any of your jokes on my wedding day or you're going to make a great _pear _with a gravestone!" she yelled. Chocolove's eyes widened and he quickly staggered back. Yoh doubled over in laughter, clutching a table for support. "Would you be mad if I killed your friend on our wedding?" she said with narrowed eyes. Yoh laughed even harder and pulled Anna into a tight embrace. "Come on Anna!" he chirped, putting a hand on her chin and tilting her head up. He smiled at her lovingly, and she returned it. "Let's dance…" he said and pulled her towards the dance floor. Many couples were already dancing when they reached the floor. Yoh pulled Anna into his arm immediately and started to sway slowly. Anna lay her head on his shoulder and smiled. She was truly happy. Happier than she had ever been in her life. She felt a set of soft lips on her forehead and hugged Yoh even tighter. "You know right? That I love you too…" he said against her hair. "I know". Anna spotted a certain pink haired girl dancing with Horo Horo. She saw Anna as well and winked at her. Anna chuckled. "Looks like Horo Horo finally found the guts to ask Tamao to dance…" she said. Yoh had also seen them, and he smiled. They weren't the only happy couple dancing. "Hah, I wonder where Ren is?" he said. Anna's eyes scanned the crowd for Pirika, but couldn't find her. "I have a pretty good idea of _who_ he's with…" she smirked. "Well, wherever he is, I don't think he'll be happy when he comes back!" Yoh said pointing at one of the couples. Anna followed his outstretched finger, only to find Jun dancing with Ryu. "He definitely won't be…" she complied. She suddenly felt Yoh's lips against her own. He pulled away a moment later and grinned when he saw Anna smiling too. "Would you slap me if I told you that you are exceptionally beautiful tonight?" he whispered in her ear. "No…" Anna tightened her arms around his neck. "I would only hug you more…"


	3. Proposal At a Wedding

**Proposal At a Wedding…**

"Ren! REN! Where are you taking me?" Pirika asked again.

"It's a surprise! Now keep your eyes closed"

"Ren, slow down, I'm going to break a heel!" He reluctantly slowed down to a walk. He took Pirika's hand and held it tight. "Be careful now, don't trip." Pirika blushed a little, the nodded. Ren squeezed her hand and ushered her forward. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Ren came to an abrupt halt. "Are we stopping here?" asked Pirika. "Yes, but don't take your blindfold off yet." He warned before letting her hand go. "Okay, on the count of three; one….two….three!" Pirika slowly untied the piece of fabric. She gasped.

It was truly a beautiful sight. She was by the river, under a blossoming cherry tree. The river reflected the sky so it was also orange and pink. I light breeze made the flower petals flutter and swarm all around her, but that wasn't what had shocked her. Ren had kneeled on one knee in front of her, and had a small red velvet box in his hand. The sun caught on the object inside it, and it glinted in the soft light. "Ren…" Pirika managed to croak out. She was speechless. Ren looked up at her face. She looked straight at his eyes. They were full of hope. "P-Pirika? Will you m..mar- " . he was cut off when he felt Pirika's arms around him.

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Ren was a little shocked at the outcome, but also contended. He gently slipped the ring on Pirika's finger. A single tear rolled down her cheek and onto her hand.

"Pirika… Why are you crying?"

"I..I'm just so happy!" she said, hugging him again. Ren chuckled and extended his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked. Pirika placed her hand in his. They walked back to the wedding together; fingers intertwined, her head resting on his shoulder…

Happy.

"Pirika! Where have you been?" yelled Horo as he approached them. He caught sight of Ren and abruptly stopped. "Oh…" His eyebrows knitted together and Pirika recognized her brother's "deep in thought" face. Ren smirked at his dumbstruck expression.

"What are you staring at snow bunny?" he said evilly.

"Hey don't call me-" his eyes suddenly grew wider as he studied their intertwined hands. "What the-?" he gaped. Pirika was biting her lip, trying to suppress a laugh. Ren on the other hand was enjoying himself far too much to think of laughing. A devilish smile started to form on Pirika's face. She untangled her hand from Ren's and shoved it in Horo's face.

"You like it? It's new…" Horo Horo just stared at the ring.

Ren suddenly burst out laughing. He approached Pirika and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Is this going to be a problem for you dear brother-in-law?" Horo still couldn't move. This was getting annoying.

"Have your few surviving brain cells finally protested, or are you really that stupid? Get a hint!" Horo still didn't say anything.

"Hopeless…"

Horo finally moved his gaze from his sister's hand and looked at their faces. He still had that same blank expression on his face. Ren smirked. He wondered if there was a way he could make Horo Horo go into _permanent _shock. And then it hit him. He bent down and kissed Pirika lightly on the lips. Then he turned to smirk at Horo, who was still standing in the same place, completely unmoving. Ren decided to test his theory. He walked over to the recently frozen Horo and pushed his forehead with his index finger. He toppled over in the same position. Ren and Pirika burst out laughing at the exact same moment.

"This shouldn't be too much of a shock onii-chan, you should have known this was going to happen eventually…"

Horo still didn't move. Pirika was starting to get worried. She turned to Ren.

"He'll be okay, right?"

"He'll be fine; he's just in a bit of a shock…" Ren said nonchalantly. Pirika nodded and took his hand.

"Come on let's dance!" she yelled as she pulled Ren towards the other couples.


	4. Couples

Chapter 4

Anna and Yoh sat at their table and gazed at the dancing couples. They were surprised to see so many people dancing. Even Lyserg, who had stayed silent and impassive throughout the whole ceremony; was dancing, and had made a weird choice for a partner. It was odd to see enemies so close. Many shamans around were also staring at the unusual couple; An X-Law, and a follower of Hao. Little Macchi seemed to be very happy in Lyserg's arms, and he too had a serene look on his face. Faust was dancing with Eliza, much to some of the non-shaman's disappointment. Since Eliza was invisible to them, it looked like Faust was just swaying on the spot. Yoh's eyes suddenly locked on someone. Anna looked at him and frowned.

"What are you staring at?"

"Pirika's hand."

"There is no reason for you to stare at someone's hand" Anna scoffed. When she saw Yoh's eyes still glued to the object of his interest, she hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Oww! Annnaaaaa!"

"Stop staring at her or I'll really slap you!"

"Why? Jelous?" Sure enough, another slap came

"Owww!"

"There is absolutely no reason for you to be staring at Pirika's _hand!_"

"There is if it's being held in Ren's…" Anna stopped at that and followed Yoh's gaze to Pirika and… _Ren? _Her eyes grew wider as she spotted the _real _difference in her hand.

"And I suppose you've also seen the engagement ring on her finger?" she asked nonchalantly. Yoh, who was trying to drink water almost chocked on it. "WHAT?" Anna just smirked at him. "How do you suppose Horo's taking it?" Yoh thought for a second and then grinned. "I think I have a pretty good idea…" he said pointing at a frozen Horo and a very worried looking Tamao by the buffet. Anna chuckled then leaned her head on Yoh's shoulder; he put an arm around her protectively and she snuggled closer.

"See, we're not the _only _happy couple here tonight!" he said with a smile. Anna nodded and relaxed in his arms.

. .

"Horo-kun?.. Horo Horo!" Tamao shook the frozen Ainu vigorously. The blue haired shaman still made no motion to move. Tamao was getting frustrated. She couldn't see what had made him go into such a deep shock. She scanned the crowd with her eyes, hoping to find someone who was willing to help.

"R-Ren…P-Pirr-iika…"

Tamao whirled around and saw Horo trying to stand upright. She ran to him and helped him up.

"Yes, yes… What about them?" she chirped. She was too happy about his recovery to realize the dumbfound expression on his face.

"R-Ringg…" he managed to croak out. Tamao stopped and stared at him. _Pirika…Ren…Ring…Oh my God! _Tamao suddenly burst out laughing. Oh yes, that would definitely make Horo Horo go into shock…

"What the hell are you laughing at? This is horrible!" he yelled. Tamao couldn't stop laughing. She clutched her stomach and held onto a nearby chair for support.

"You (laugh) should have (laugh) seen it (laugh) coming!" Horo frowned and plopped onto a bench. Tamao walked over and sat next to him. She was still chucking. "Of all the people in this damn word she had to go fall for that pyramid head…" Horo muttered under his breath.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad…" Tamao said, in a failed attempt of soothing him. Horo looked at her brightened face and smiled.

"You don't have a brother do you?"

"No, why?"

"Good, then nobody's going into shock anytime soon…"

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the "almost" couple.

_Is he saying going to… no it can't be… He can't mean… what? No, no… it's not possible… _Tamao's mind was whirling. Horo on the other hand, was mentally kicking himself for saying something so stupid… _Horo Horo you dumbass! Why did you say something like that? Are you crazy? You know how Tamao is, she's going to get stressed… Oh me and my big mouth! Though it is comforting to know there won't be a crazed brother on my back when I do.. Oh what am I saying? I need to break the silence… This is getting stupid. _

Horo Horo leaped out of his seat and turned to face Tamao. "I'm gonna go get a drink, want anything?" Although the awkward atmosphere was still present, Tamao managed a smile and said: "Whatever you're having Horo-kun…"

He returned a moment later with two glasses of white wine in his hands. He offered one to Tamao and she took it without a word. The silence continued between the two, and none of them made any effort to brake it. They were both too consumed in their own thoughts. Horo was stil in dilemma… _Would it be too soon if I asked her now? You dolt! Of course it would be! She's not even your girlfriend. Okay, so why don't I ask her that first? But what if she says no…Wait, she wouldn't say no! But what if she does? Oh this is going nowhere…_

Tamao chose not to think on the matter at all. She was watching the dancing couples, and finding happiness in their smiles.

_Oh come on Horo just ask her! _Horo reached for the pink haired girl's hand and held it in his own. Tamao gave a startled little gasp, but then relaxed. She looked up at him. A small smile graced her lips.

"T-Tamao?…"

"Yes?"

"Would…would you be my girlfriend?" Tamao was shocked to say the least, but underneath that, she was bursting with happiness. She gave his hand a little squeeze and kissed his cheek.

"Is that a yes?" Horo asked, he still had his doubts.

"Yes." His face lit up like a thousand watt light bulb.

"Thank you Tamao-chan"

All Tamao could do was smile…


	5. Deserving

**/a.n./ Ok, so here's chapter 5! I tried to update it as soon as I could and please don't restrain yourself from pushing that little button that says "review this chapter". Anyway, I hope you like it and thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue!**

**Deserving**

Away from the crowd, away from the shimmering canopy, and away from the seemingly endless chatter that emanated from everyone in and around the Asakura compound; a blond girl walked alone. Her usual pigtails had been let loose, and her golden locks spilled down her slim shoulders. Her head hung low, preventing anyone who might be watching from seeing her face. She looked ghostly and she walked around aimlessly through the damp forest; her severe black dress blending with the scenery, making it almost invisible to see her. She walked around trying not to trip or fall. She was somewhat glad to have escaped the crowd. She knew nobody would notice her absence; they were all having too much fun.

"Hmph… _fun" _she muttered to herself as she made her way through the dense foliage… What meaning did it have? It certainly didn't have any significance to her…

"Why are you here all alone Mari?"

The girl whirled around, her hair whipping in the breeze. She squinted in the darkness and tried to get a look at the hidden figure that had followed her. She knew that voice too well, yet she failed to believe he had actually cared enough to come after her. She needed confirmation.

"H-Hao?"

The figure took a step closer to her but she backed away. She walked over to a tree and sat down beside it, pressing her back to its moss-covered trunk.

"Mari, why did you leave the reception?" The girl stared at the ground, taking sudden interest in the sprouting grass.

"Mari can't take so much happiness, it's too much…" she said, sniffing. Hao walked over to the girl and sat down beside her.

"Now what do you mean by that?" Mari risked a glance from the corner of her eye, and looked away abruptly when she saw Hao staring at her face.

"Mari does not deserve happiness. She has not *sniff* …has not earned it…" Hao looked at the girl who was almost in tears. He was puzzled. What had she meant?

"What do you mean, you haven't _earned _it?"

"Mari has not s-served Hao-sama right, she has…she has failed him… Mari does not deserve to be happy, she only deserves sorrow…" Her voice was shaking, and even in the darkness, Hao could make out the tears falling from her eyes. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She flinched back, a look of horror on her sunken face.

"M-Mari does not deserve love, she does not deserve to be happy!" she screeched in her high-pitched voice." Her voice broke and it was obvious she was crying. She turned around, in an effort of hiding the tears adorning her face. Hao sat next to her and gazed up at the sky. The moon was rising slowly, casting shadows upon their faces.

"You have not failed me Mari…"

"Yes she has! Mari has failed in defeating Yoh-san, Mari has failed in helping Hao-sama achieve his dream."

"I have…" Mari looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, she did not quite understand.

"Mari does not understand…"

"Mari, I wanted a shaman only world because I wanted peace. I thought of humans of vile and disgusting creatures, a disease upon the earth. I thought that I would find peace if I destroyed them all… Yoh made me realize my faults. I was destroying my own soul… shattering it… I realized what a fool I was, for all these years; thinking I could achieve peace through destruction. Yoh made me realize my wrongs, so I made them right. You have not failed me Mari, you have stood beside me on my way to success. You are one of the few who stood behind me even when I was defeated by Yoh. I am not angered by my defeat, in fact, I am contended. And I thank you for that. So don't be sad Mari. You deserve happiness more than I do…"

Mari stared out at the forest, in deep thought. She was beginning to understand Hao's point.

"Why does Hao-sama think Mari deserves more happiness than himself?"

"Well, that's simple Mari, Your intentions in defeating Yoh was purely out of loyalty, while mine was sinister. You wanted to defeat him to _help me_, whereas I wanted to defeat him so I could destroy the world. So that makes you a better person. Far betten than me…

"Mari could never be better than Hao-sama!"

"I'm not talking about power of furyoku Mari, You're a better person in heart…"

Mari's brows furrowed as his words sank in…

Much has changed since Yoh became Shaman King… I am not the man I was back then… I have changed, and I believe it's time for you to change, too…." Hao turned towards Mari who was still staring out in the distance.

"It's time for you to come out of your shell and enjoy life, as it is too precious to waste. We have already used up too much of it to waste anymore. What do you say?"

Mari stared blankly at Hao's outstretched hand, contemplating what she should do.

Finally coming to a conclusion she looked up and met Hao's gaze

Then, for the first time…

She smiled.

**/a.n./ Yay! I finally finished chapter 5! I hope you liked it… I'll be updating chapter 6 very soon so keep your eyes open! (It will probably include the pairing: LysergXMacchi) :D**


	6. Once Sworn Enemies

**Sworn Enemies**

Macchi sat at her table, picking at the slice of bread in front of her and tearing it into small pieces. Her eyes were locked on something in the distance and she couldn't rip her gaze off her target. She was so focused on the object of her interest to acknowledge the blond approaching her.

"Mari thinks Macchi should stop staring at that green haired shaman…" That sudden comment had brought Macchi back from her thoughts and she looked up at Mari's smiling face. Wait she was…_smiling? _She made a mental note to ask her what had happened. She had never seen her smile before…

"I'm n-not…I'm not looking at the green haired b-boy… I was just…ermm…admiring the decorations!"

"Right…" Mari said, plopping onto the chair beside the orange haired girl. Macchi slumped her shoulders, resigned. She knew she couldn't hide anything from Mari. She knew her too well.

"Ugh! What am I supposed to do?" she asked, burying her face in her hands."

"Just tell him you like him…"

"I don't…" She let her sentence drop, since they both knew she very well did.

"Fine, I like him…a lot actually… But… He's an X-Law for crying out loud! We're supposed to be sworn enemies!" Mari looked at her hyperactive friend and sighed.

"People change…" Macchi's head snapped up and she stared at Mari's face.

"How do you know?"

Mari sighed and rested her chin in her hand. She nodded towards too figures in the distance.

"Look at Hao…" Macchi did as she was told and immediately got Mari's point. He was talking and laughing with Yoh. There was no trace of the power-crazed Hao she had known seven years ago. The brothers used to be enemies, but now they were, well… like brothers.

"I see your point…"

"Mari has seen that people can change in time… She thinks that X-Law could have changed too, why don't you find out?"

Macchi stared at the shaman a while longer. _Lyserg…_ Even the mere thought of him made her stomach go all jumpy and queezy, but in a surprisingly good way. She nodded at Mari and got up.

"Thanks…" she said curtly, and made her way through the crowd.

"What is troubling you Lyserg?"

He almost jumped at the feathery voice behind him, even though he was absolutely sure of its owner.

"Just random stuff Jeanne-sama…" He was sure she wouldn't let the subject drop so easily, though he would take a chance…

"You seem to have taken interest in that orange haired maiden sitting over there…" she said knowingly. Lyserg sighed, he should have known that Jeanne would notice.

"I…I mean…It just doesn't feel right! She was a faithful follower of Hao. The Hana-Gumi was our enemy! And now… everything has changes so fast! I…I can't keep up! It's just.. too much to consume at once…" He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Matilda Matisse…" Jeanne said thoughtfully

"How did you-?" He let the sentence drop. His revered probably had ways of knowing, perhaps she had also mastered reishi …

"I like to believe there is goodness in everyone dear Lyserg… even though Miss Matilda has walked down the path of evil in the past, you must believe that she might have changed

"I know Jeanne-sama, but…"

"Tell her."

Lyserg looked at his lady with widened eyes. _Tell her? Tell her…what? Oh of course I know what she means! But would she really want me to…tell her? _Oh well, he guessed Jeanne knew what was best for him. He nodded once.

"I will"

Lyserg started off towards the many dining tables. _Where is she? She was sitting right there a minute ago…_

He was so absorbed in his search for her that he didn't notice the petite girl bumping into her.

"Oh..s-sorry, I was just- "

He realized who he was talking to, and smiled immediately. He couldn't help himself. That cheerful face always made him smile.

"Oh, hi Macchi!" She returned his smile in response. _She's so kawaii when she smiles… _Lyserg thought, before shaking his head and snapping back into reality…

"I need to tell you something." They said in unison. Macchi's smile widened.

"You go first!" Again, in unison.

"Together?" Lyserg suggested.

"Sure, one…two…three…" They both took a deep breath…

"I really like you!"

There was an awkward silence for a couple of moments. Macchi chuckled, breaking the silence. Lyserg just stared at her face… _Oh Kami, she's beautiful… And… and she likes me too! How, though… I don't understand… But I won't complain… I'll make the most of it!_

He held his hand out to her and bowed.

"Care to dance?" She nodded her orange locks falling in her face She tentatively placed her hand in his.

It looked like this wedding was the beginning of a long line…


	7. Together

**/a.n./ Hello again! I can't believe this is the last chapter… Well enjoy! :D**

**Together**

One by one, the many guests began to exit the Asakura household. Anna and Yoh stood by the gate, waving at their friends and family, bidding them goodbye; the thanking them for coming.

When the last of the guests were gone, the newly wedded couple made their way towards the house, where the gang would be waiting. Horo Horo, Ren, Ryu, Manta, Tamao, Pirika, Jun, Faust and Eliza were staying at the onsen that night… Hao and the Hana-Gumi had left, and Lyserg had suspiciously followed them… Chocolove was also staying at a hotel, probably too afraid of Anna's wrath if he let a few bad jokes slip.

When they entered, everyone had already positioned themselves in the living room. Tamao walked in right after them with eleven glasses of champagne balanced on the trey in her hands, which she placed on the low table in the middle of the living room before walking over to Horo and settling beside him. He slung an arm casually around her shoulders and pulled her close. A nice shade of pink tinged her cheeks, but she didn't complain. She was far too comfortable in his arms.

Pirika and June were chatting in a corner, admiring Pirika's new ring. Jun shot Ren occasional glances, much to his annoyance, but he too, was too happy to complain.

"It seems my brother has grown up after all…" she said to herself with a chucked… Pirika giggled in response.

"Indeed…"

Anna and Yoh sat down across Faust and Eliza, who were just gazing at each other, talking wordlessly. Sometimes words just weren't needed. They too weren't speaking, and a peaceful silence hung around them, contrasting with the rest of the room. The atmosphere of the house had change drastically with their friends there. The usual silence had been replaced by cheer and joy, and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Manta and Ryu were by a table littered with multiple boxes and packages, making a list of people that had sent wedding presents. Anna had wanted to thank all of them personally, out of gratitude.

Someone cleared their throat. Horo…

"Ehermm…I would like to make a toast!" The endless chatter died down slowly, as all heads turned to the blue haired shaman.

"…To, Anna and Yoh, congratulations guys!" Everyone clapped and smiled.

"Aaannd… To my sister and Ren, on their engagement!" Ren blushed furiously as Pirika thanked her brother. He had obviously recovered from his recent state of shock.

Eleven glasses of champagne were raised simultaneously, as the room returned to its original easy chatter.

Yoh and Anna sat together and watched their friends, her head resting on his shoulder, fingers intertwined…

As the night progressed, they went off into their own rooms to sleep; Yoh and Anna also retreated to _their _room, as they would always do after this night…

_The scenery changed rapidly as she ran. She could hear the commotion going on just past those trees. Then suddenly, she saw it. The horrible sight before her was too much for her to bear. Her legs gave in as she fell to the ground, her eyes open wide. She saw his spirit being forced out of his body… His cries of pain pierced into her heart and left her paralyzed… Then almost involuntarily, she screamed;_

"_YOOOH!"_

Anna's eyes shot open as she found herself back in her room. _Just a nightmare…_she thought, gasping for breath.Sunlight trickled into their room, illuminating every corner.It had been seven years since that unspeakable event, and it still haunted her in her dreams. The Shaman Tournament was over, left in the past, but she still couldn't help but worry. She had come so close to losing him, she didn't even want to ever risk losing him again. She glanced at the figure lying beside her, mouth slightly ajar, breathing rhythmically. And that smile… his trademark grin was still on his face, even in his sleep. _Yoh… _His arm was draped over her stomach, hugging her close. She turned to her sleeping husband. _Husband… _The word made her smile. It sounded so right… She snuggled closer, savoring his warmth.

"Aishiteru" she whispered against his neck…

She heard the muffled voice of her husband and tried to understand what he was saying. Her movement must have woken him up…

"Ai…sshite..ru… Anna _Asakura_" he said, then smiled into his pillow_._

She placed a small kiss on his jaw and closed her eyes.

If she woke up like this every morning, she would be the happiest person on earth…

With Yoh beside her,

She already was

OWARI

**/a.n./ I can't believe I'm finally finished! Dear readers please review, it's really important to me! **


End file.
